


Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2019

by Ajsushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Cute, Cutesy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Love at First Sight, No Smut, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Marinette is dragged to a house party by her best friend Alya but didn't expect to spend her whole night with Juleka's brother Luka for the whole night.This is my secret Santa gift for @clivearts on Tumblr! I had a lot of fun writing it and hope that you enjoy it as much as I did!
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU prompt I found on Tumblr, credit to the original AU creator. (My apologizes, I can't seem to find the original post, I just had it in my head for a good bit)

“Why are we even here, Alya? You know I don’t like big parties like this.” Marinette picked at the fuzz on her sweater, eyes gloomed over and eyebrows furrowed. She had planned on a cozy night in, curling up and watching some movies. But Alya wouldn’t stop blowing up her phone and eventually, bursting through the door of her room to get her to come to the party.  
“Girl, you need to get out more! You stay up in your room too much. You need to live a little.” Alya takes Marinette by her shoulder, jostling her as they walk towards the boat house. “Besides, I heard Juleka’s brother is totally hot.” She winked at her best friend, giggling.   
Juleka had a brother? This was news to Marinette. Even though she’s know Juleka for a while now, this is the first time she’s heard about a brother. As they walked onto the boat, which Marinette had to still herself when stepping on to get used to the sway, she tried to imagine what Juleka’s brother would look like? Would he have colored hair like hers? Or have just plain black hair? Is he meek and quiet or loud and rambunctious?   
Marinette was lost in thought that she didn’t noticed the bodies in front of her until she crashed into the back of someone. Liquid sloshed onto the ground and angry eyes met hers as they turned around. She squeaked out an apology but the party goer just turned off, getting away from the clumsy girl. Great, what a perfect way to start the night.  
Marinette had already lost Alya in the sea of people, and there was no use calling out to find her with the music as loud as it was, pounding into Marinette’s ears. Milling around the crowd, trying to find some of her school friends, caused Marinette’s patiences to wear thin. She eventually gave up and sat on one of the benches away from the crowd, her phone in her hand as she scrolled through her Instagram.   
About the time she was going to call it quits and leave the party to try and salvage the rest of her night, a shadow dropped over her. “Having a good time?”  
Marinette looks up to see an unfamiliar, but stunning face. He gave her a large smile, his hands resting in his dark, ripped up jean pockets. When her eyes met his, she felt a small flutter in her heart, and was at lost for words. Staring at him with wide eyes, she stammered for a bit before pushing out one word. “No.”  
His eyebrows shoot up, hiding beneath his blue and black hair before relaxing again and letting out a chuckle. “Oh? Well, then that’s a shame.”   
Alya fights her way through the crowd, and then runs up to Marinette, her breath heavy. “I was looking everywhere for you.” She turns her head and noticed the boy, giving Marinette a smirk. “Oh, it seems you already met Luka.” Smiling at him, she introduces him to Marinette. “Luka, I would like you to meet my best friend, Marinette. Marinette, this is Juleka’s brother, Luka.”  
Marinette’s checks began to redden, realizing that he was the one throwing the party and she had just insulted him. Looking at him with wide eyes, she begins to stammer. “Oh-oh, that’s not what I meant! I mean, I-I’m having a good time, I just, I’m just so tired you know and-“  
Alya looks at her and then Luka before smirking and slowly backing away as Luka laughs off Marinette’s words, sitting down next to her. “You’re fine. It’s okay. I promise. I’m not really a huge party person myself. I just did this for Juleka so she could interact with people more and try to get out of her bubble.” He looks into the crowd and notices his sister laughing with her friends, her smile radiate to those around her. “It seems like it worked.”  
Marinette notices the adoration on his face and she felt her heart strings twinge. Wringing her hands, trying to slow her heart rate, she looks over at him and smiles. “So… you like Jagged Stone too?”  
At the mention of the rock star’s name, his face lit up. “He’s really inspired me with my own music. What songs of his do you like?”  
The two talk about music for a good bit, ignoring the party that was in full swing ahead of them. After an hour, Luka takes Marinette’s hands in his own. “Can I show you something I’ve been working on?”  
Marinette fights back a blush, trying to contain her excitement. “Uh, sure! I’ll love to!” She says as he leads her below deck, where the music is now softer and the air is warmer. Marinette is still being lead by Luka, his hand warm around hers and hopes that he never lets go, even if it means her heart beats out of her chest.   
Leading her to his room, he sits her on the bed, before grabbing his guitar and sitting at the head of the bed. He gives her a smile before closing his eyes and running his fingers over the strings, the sound vibrating from the instrument low and sweet. As he plays, she feels each note in her chest, as if the song he plays was a secret message just for her. As each note sung out from the guitar, she felt her breath hitch, the feeling of first love strong and beautiful.   
She was no longer watching his fingers play, but watching his body sway to the music, watching his face shift with each note, the corners of his lips twitching, concealing a whisper of a smile. She was ensnared by the boy in front of her, taken back by his charm.  
It took all her self control to keep from leaning forward and pressing her lips against his, to run her fingers through his black and blue hair. Her heart was beating faster in her chest, her check feeling hotter.   
When Luka was done, his eyes fluttered open, and landed on Marinette. She smiled and bite her lips to stopped them from quivering. Noticing, he tilts his head, concern filling his eyes. “Are you okay?”   
Marinette makes a small “mhm”, nodding her head. She lets go of her lips, feeling an indentation of where her teeth bit down hard and cleared her throat. “It was beautiful. Powerful.”  
He beams, setting the guitar down beside him. “Thank you. I had been working on it for some time, but when I was sitting up there, talking to you, it just hit me.” He looked at Marinette, no, he peered into her soul. Marinette watched the color in his eyes shift from a cooler, bright blue to a more softer, darker shade. Marinette felt her checks grow warm and in her embarrassment, she broke eye contact, holding her checks in attempt to hide her blush. “You know, it’s getting really late and I should be going home!”  
She gets up quickly to leave but Luka reaches out and takes her wrist softly in his. “Please,” his eyes turned sad, eyebrows drawn in. “Won’t you stay a little longer?”   
Marinette looked at his hand on her wrist and he let go, letting his fingers linger on her skin for a bit. “I’m sorry. I just-“ He paused for a moment, looking down. “I’ve really enjoyed my time with you and didn’t want it to end, you know?” He stood up and that was when Marinette realized that he was tall, standing about a head over her. He looked down at her, brushing a strand of hair aside. “I promise to play nice.” He gave a slight smile, which pulled at Marinette’s heart.   
Unable to say no, she nodded her head. “S-Sure. Another hour or two shouldn’t hurt, right?” 

They spent the rest of the night together, laughing and talking, the two of them alone while the guest partied under the moon. They didn’t even realize when the last person left and Juleka groggily made her way to her half of the bedroom, passing out with a quick “good night”. They played card games, watched movies and told stories until the sun peeked above the horizon, signaling the end of their night. Marinette never realized how much she didn’t want the night to end until the first rays of morning shone through the lower deck’s window, the light dancing on the wall. She looked at Luka, who was curled up under a blanket with her and wished she could’ve had more time with him. Her shoulders dropped.  
Luka, noticing her sadness, took her hand in his and met her gaze. “You don’t have to leave just yet. You can stay longer if you like.”  
Marinette felt her face split into a smile, leaned back into him. “Thank you Luka, for inviting me to stay.” Tilting her head up, she looked at him and have him a peck on the cheek. “I had so much fun tonight.”   
Instead of replying, he took her face in his hands and Marinette’s breath stilled, her eyes widening as he leaned down. His breath tickled her lips as he pressed them against her, his lips so soft. Marinette’s heart was now beating a hundred miles per minute but it didn’t stop her from kissing him back. Moving his arms around her waist, he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.  
Marinette leaned into the kiss and felt like she was in heavy. Nothing was going to stop this feeling if-  
“Oh my god, get a room.” Juleka’s voice broke through Marinette’s thoughts and sent her tumbling out of Luka’s arms, who ended up clearing his throat, eye’s closed and clearly irritated with his little sister. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for you be awake?” His eyes flew open on the last word, giving her a small, but frustrated smile.  
“Rose and I have a breakfast date. I wanted to get ready. Good morning, Marinette. Feel free to use the shower if you need it. We also have some coffee if you’ll like it.” She nodded at her friend, who crouched on the ground, slowly dying from embarrassment.   
“I’ll be good, thanks.” Looking up at Luka, she whispered. “It’s probably best that I go.”  
Blowing out a sigh, he got up, giving her a sad smile. “Let me at least walk you up.” He reached out his hand to her, helping her up from the ground. She collected her stuff, giving Juleka a small wave, who returned it with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around more then.”   
Hurrying up the stairs, Marinette started to make her way to the exit of the ship when Luka grabbed her hand to stop her. “I’m sorry about Juleka. I didn’t think she would be awake this early, especially with the party last night.” He brushes a strand of his hair away, blowing out a huge sigh. “I was really hoping to make you breakfast this morning too.” He gave her hand a squeeze.  
Marinette returned the squeeze. “Maybe tomorrow?”  
His eyes lit up. “Are you sure? I mean, I would love to have you-“  
Marinette reaches up, standing on her toes and presses her lips against his, stopping him mid sentence. “Consider it a date.”


End file.
